Failure of snow and ice to slide off known roof coverings such as asphalt or fiber glass shingles or metal panels results in melting snow forming an ice dam at the edge of the roof. The dam prevents snow on the upper portions of the roof from sliding off and can enable water to back up and leak through the roof into the interior of the house. Heavy snow accumulations on the roof may also result in collapse of the roof. Conventional heat tapes or permanently installed heating cables on the exterior surface of the roof provide insufficient heat transfer to completely and effectively remove ice and snow. When the snow and ice do slide off the roof, the heat tape often slides off with it. Permanently installed heating cable on the exterior surface of the roof actually obstructs movement of ice and snow off the roof because of the raised profile of the cable.
A roof and gutter de-icing kit by EGS Electrical Group consists of electric heating cable installed on an exterior surface of a roof covering or in a gutter and attached to the covering or gutter by clips. The use of the clips is time-consuming and increases the cost of the product. Since the clips are exposed, the clips are vulnerable to damage or to being knocked loose or free by ice or snow heaving or sliding on the roof covering. Further, since the cable is on an exterior surface of the cover, the majority of the heat is radiated outward into space, rather than onto the roof covering. Further heat loss is caused by direct exposure of the installed cable to the outside environment, including wind. The cables also can block snow and ice from sliding off the roof or themselves can be knocked off the roof by sliding snow or ice. Since the clips and cable are visible, the clips and cable degrade the aesthetic appearance of the roof covering.
A system sold by Thermal Technologies consists of rigid panel sections that are installed on the exterior of a roof covering. The panels are made of extruded aluminum, greatly increasing the cost of the panels and decreasing the ease of use of the panels, for example, cutting panels to length or otherwise adapting the panels to fit specific configurations. The panels extend above the roof covering, and are therefore, vulnerable to damage or to being knocked loose or free by ice or snow heaving or sliding on the roof covering. Further, since the panel is on an exterior surface of the cover, an undesirable large amount of heat from the panel is radiated outward into space, rather than onto the roof covering. Further heat loss is caused by direct exposure of the panel to the outside environment, including wind. The panels also can block snow and ice from sliding off the roof forming ice dams. The panels themselves also can be knocked off the roof by sliding snow or ice. Since the panels are visible, the panels degrade the aesthetic appearance of the roof covering.